1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid or pneumatic systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for determining the direction of flow in such systems.
2. Related Art
The servicing of pressurized fluid systems often requires knowledge of the direction of the fluid in those systems. For example, in the automotive servicing industry, flushing an automatic transmission requires knowledge of the direction of flow of the transmission fluid so that equipment used to flush the transmission can be properly connected to the transmission fluid system. The direction of fluid flow in a vehicle""s transmission fluid system could be determined by opening the transmission fluid system with the vehicle turned off, and then starting the vehicle and observing the flow of transmission fluid out of the opened transmission fluid line. However, the above method of determining the direction of fluid flow in a vehicle""s transmission fluid system could result in injury to service personnel from hot transmission fluid, or minimally, a mess from spilled transmission fluid. Thus, there is a need for a device to determine the direction of fluid flow in a vehicle transmission fluid system that is safe to operate and does not result in a mess of spilled transmission fluid.
A similar need exists for a device to indicate the direction of fluid flow in automotive, heavy equipment, truck, and bus engine applications including the servicing of power steering, cooling, hydraulic, and air conditioning systems. The power steering, cooling, hydraulic, and air conditioning systems that are used in the automotive, heavy equipment, truck, and bus manufacturing industries typically use a variety of types and sizes of connectors and conduits. Thus, there is a need for a device to determine the direction of fluid flow in the above mentioned power steering, cooling, hydraulic, and air conditioning systems that can connect to the variety of types and sizes of connectors and conduits that these systems contain.
There is a similar need to determine the air flow direction in the servicing of pneumatic systems, such as pressurized air systems and vacuum systems. However, the air flow direction in pneumatic systems can be difficult to determine, especially when air flow is low, since air flow is not readily visible. Sophisticated flow analyzers exist that can determine the direction of low air flow in pneumatic systems. However, these analyzers are typically not cost effective for individual service technicians and small service centers to own and operate.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device to determine the direction of fluid or air flow in a fluid or pneumatic system. More specifically, there exists a need for a device to determine the direction of fluid or air flow in a fluid or pneumatic system that is inexpensive and easy to operate, and is able to connect to a variety of types and sizes of connectors and conduits included in fluid or pneumatic systems.
The present invention is directed to apparatus and method for determining direction of flow in a fluid or pneumatic system. More specifically, the invention provides an easy to operate, inexpensive apparatus for visually determining direction of fluid or air flow in a system.
In one aspect, such apparatus comprises a first conduit having a clear portion, the first conduit being capable of determining fluid flow direction in the system by observing fluid through its clear portion. The apparatus further comprises a second conduit having a clear portion, the second conduit also being capable of determining fluid flow direction in the system by observing fluid through its clear portion. For example, the clear portions of the first and second conduits can include clear tubes. By way of further example, the first and second conduits can be clear in their entirety.
The apparatus may further comprise a valve assembly connecting the first conduit to the second conduit, the valve assembly including a shut-off valve. The valve assembly can comprise a release valve for releasing fluid from the valve assembly, and a release mechanism for opening the release valve. The system may include a transmission system and a fluid circuit with a first port and a second port, a transmission service system being connected to the first port and the second port of the fluid circuit according to the direction of fluid flow determined by the apparatus. The apparatus may further comprise a number of adapters for connecting the first and second conduits of the apparatus to the first and second ports of the fluid circuit.